Guilt
by vane84
Summary: Une fois arrivés dans le paradis promis après la fin de WICKED, les choses se mettent en place sur le camp. Mais le poids de la culpabilité pour Thomas est trop lourd. Comment va-t-il arriver à vivre en sachant qu'il a tué Newt ?


_**Ce texte est un OS qui se situe juste après le remède mortel, le livre. La fin ne me convenait pas, ne me suffisait pas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce paradis perdu. Etant donné qu'ils étaient plus de deux cents, ils avaient rapidement conclu qu'il devait y avoir des personnes qui devraient prendre des décisions. Plusieurs avaient demandés que ce soit Thomas qui régente l'endroit mais ce dernier s'y était opposé catégoriquement. Officiellement, il avait argumenté du fait que les pouvoirs de décision ne devaient pas se retrouver dans les mains d'une seule et même personne. Officieusement, il avait alors avoué à Brenda qu'il n'avait ni la force, ni même l'envie, d'avoir toutes ces responsabilités. Il ne voulait plus devoir prendre de décision. Brenda, avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis leur arrivée dans ces lieux, avait alors proposé la création d'un conseil. Ce dernier était constitué de Minho, Gally, Thomas, Brenda, Frypan et Jorge. De ce fait, les responsabilités étaient réparties comme tel : Gally s'occupait des constructions pour que chacun ait un toit, Jorge veillait à la sécurité sur le camp, Frypan à la répartition des vivres, Brenda gérait tout ce qui touchait au médical et Minho régentait le tout. Thomas, quant à lui, touchait un peu à tout. Lorsqu'il y avait besoin de main d'œuvre pour faire des cabanes, aider à mettre en place un système d'irrigation jusqu'au camp ou bien même aller chasser ou pêcher, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'aider ses amis et vivre sa vie sans rien ne devoir à personne. Aux yeux de tous, Thomas avait l'air heureux ainsi et on ne lui en demandait pas plus mais Brenda voyait clairement que son compagnon n'allait pas bien. Elle savait pertinemment que la mort de ses amis à cause du WICKED le hantait perpétuellement. Au cours de ces trois derniers mois, elle l'avait vu lentement dépérir : il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, avait les traits tirés mais elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il se réveillait presque toutes les nuits, en nage et ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Il croyait que personne ne verrait son petit jeu mais c'était mal connaître Brenda. Elle le voyait partir au petit matin et ne revenir qu'en fin de journée. Ils mangeaient ensemble, passaient un petit moment à discuter de leur journée puis le jeune homme allait se coucher. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de le faire parler mais il lui disait qu'il allait bien et changeait de sujet. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'entendait appeler après Newt au beau milieu de son sommeil. Elle savait que l'origine du problème venait de là mais il ne lâchait rien même si cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Thomas ne vivait pas, il survivait. Presque chaque nuit, il revivait les meilleurs moments passés avec Newt : son arrivée dans le labyrinthe, Newt qui lui avait montré ce qu'étaient les griffeurs, quand il l'avait nommé coureur, les confidences que Thomas lui avait dites quant à son rôle dans la résolution du labyrinthe, son surnom « la colle » qui lui correspondait parfaitement ! Puis au fur et à mesure du rêve, il revit le moment où ils avaient appris que Newt avait la Braise. Il se rappela avoir éprouvé un grand sentiment de frustration, d'incompréhension mais aussi de colère envers WICKED. Il se souvint de Newt à l'hôtel des fondus qui les avait menacés. Vint subitement le moment où il pensait avoir abandonné son ami en lisant sa lettre. La fin du rêve était malheureusement toujours aussi brutale avec Newt qui tenait le révolver sur son front, ses mains posées sur celles de Thomas, le suppliant de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Lorsque le coup de feu retentissait, Thomas se réveillait en sursaut et ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir. Malgré ses efforts, il comprit que Brenda savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais il s'était juré de ne jamais rien dire au sujet de la mort de Newt. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, mais il allait devoir vivre avec.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser souffrir de la sorte. Elle décida de demander de l'aide au meilleur ami de Thomas. Elle rejoignit Minho qui était en train de cartographier le camp.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Non, je vais en profiter pour faire une petite pause. Que se passe-t-il, tu as l'air contrariée ?

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si observateur. A ce sujet, as-tu remarqué quelque chose de différent dans le comportement de Thomas depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ?

\- Mis à part le fait qu'il ne tienne pas en place ? _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Minho, je suis inquiète. J'ai l'impression que la mort de Newt le bouleverse pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, à l'hôtel des fondus, il a voulu nous tuer. On ne le connaissait pas comme ça, capable d'avoir autant de haine et de colère en lui. Je sais que c'est la Braise qui en était responsable mais ça nous a tous les deux secoués. J'imagine que Thomas n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Et puis la mort de Teresa le travaille beaucoup je pense.

\- Oui mais là j'ai peur pour lui. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il a maigri ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… Je n'avais pas trop remarqué ça. Tu as l'œil !

\- Je vis surtout avec lui ! La nuit, il se réveille en sursaut et ne se rendort pas. Il ne va pas tenir le coup encore longtemps. Lorsqu'il n'a pas voulu s'investir dans la mise en place du camp, je l'ai laissé faire, après tout, je me suis dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça et il ne me dit rien ! Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer de lui parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais pour lui, je veux bien essayer.

\- Merci. Je suis vraiment inquiète, tu sais.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Il est parti il y a une demi-heure courir un peu et il m'a dit qu'il allait pêcher.

\- Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, _finit-il_.

* * *

Minho partit attendre Thomas sur la plage. Il savait qu'il partait pêcher d'ici alors il n'avait qu'à être patient et il le verrait forcément. Le jeune homme était anxieux. Comme il l'avait dit à Brenda, la conversation n'était pas vraiment son fort et encore moins des sujets sensibles comme la mort de leurs amis. Depuis le peu de temps qu'il connaissait Thomas, ils avaient vécu plus de malheurs que de bonheurs et la mort de Newt l'avait aussi beaucoup bouleversé même s'il n'y avait pas assisté. Il avait au moins été épargné sur ce sujet ! Minho n'aurait pas supporté de voir son ami souffrir et en un sens, il se sentait honteux d'avoir dû abandonner Newt mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Il savait qu'à cela s'ajoutait les sacrifices de Chuck et Teresa, car c'était véritablement de ça dont il était question ! Leurs amis étaient morts en protégeant Thomas et cela devait peser lourd sur les épaules de son ami. Il le vit arriver sur la plage, armé d'un bambou qu'il avait taillé tel un harpon et un filet qu'il avait visiblement fabriqué. Il alla donc à sa rencontre :

\- Salut Thomas, tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, comme toujours ! Et toi, pourquoi tu es venu te perdre ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de me balader ?

\- C'est ça ouais, _répondit-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres_. Minho, tu ne te promènes jamais alors crache le morceau.

\- Ok. Assieds-toi, _dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole_.

\- Wow, ça a l'air sérieux ! Si c'est pour me parler de Harriet et que tu ne sais pas comment l'aborder je te jure que je me jette de la falaise !

\- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi ! J'y peux rien si les filles sont compliquées ! C'est nouveau pour moi ! _rétorqua-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule_.

\- Bon, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- C'est toi Thomas, _ajouta-t-il, sérieux_.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas grand-chose en ce moment et je vois bien que tu es aux portes de l'épuisement. Qu'est-ce qui te travaille ?

\- C'est Brenda qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ? _demanda-t-il suspicieux_.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais intelligent ! _dit-il en souriant_. Ceci étant dit, _continua-t-il plus sérieusement_ , je sais que tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- C'est gentil mais ça va aller. Il me faut juste du temps pour digérer tout ce qu'il s'est passé : WICKED, Chuck, Teresa…

\- Newt ?

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa en entendant ce prénom. Se pourrait-il que Minho soit au courant de quelque chose ? Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et la sueur perler de son front, ce que remarqua son ami immédiatement.

\- Alors c'est bien ça le problème. Thomas, pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? Il nous a demandé de le laisser et on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il disait.

Le visage de Thomas restait fermé. Si seulement Minho savait ! Il comprendrait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Newt n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te sentes mal à cause de sa mort…

\- Ah oui ? Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il pensait, hein ? _répondit Thomas en hurlant_.

Minho le regarda, surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Thomas en colère contre lui de la sorte et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Visiblement, le problème était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Même si Minho n'était pas du genre sentimental, il voyait clairement que son ami avait un réel mal-être et il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Thomas, tu dois me laisser t'aider…

\- Mais personne ne le peut !

Thomas se leva, prit son harpon de fortune et partit vers l'océan. S'il continuait cette conversation, il était certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à mentir à son ami plus longtemps. Alors il nagea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour se défouler même si l'océan semblait déchaîné ce jour-ci. A être dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il était allé plus loin qu'à son habitude. Il se retrouva prit entre les violentes vagues qui le dirigeaient malgré lui de plus en plus vers les rochers au pied de la falaise.

De son côté, Minho avait été pris au dépourvu par la fuite de Thomas. Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant quelques instants puis décida de repartir. Cela ne servait à rien de le bousculer maintenant mais il ne laisserait pas tomber pour autant. Son ami avait besoin de lui et il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il commença à s'éloigner mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir de la plage et ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut que Thomas était en difficulté. Il le connaissait bon nageur mais le courant était fort et les vagues violentes à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il revint lentement sur la plage en ne perdant pas des yeux son ami. Soudain, une déferlante le propulsa sur les rochers au pied de la falaise. Voyant son ami blessé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il appela à l'aide. En quelques secondes, Gally apparut sur la plage et Minho lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Thomas, quant à lui, peinait à rester hors de l'eau. Le fait de s'être écrasé contre un rocher lui avait provoqué de violentes douleurs dans le dos mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, sa vie ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de la sorte ! Tandis qu'il continuait à se débattre, il heurta une nouvelle fois un rocher mais cette fois-ci, il fut touché à la tête et il perdit connaissance.

Au même instant, Brenda arriva sur la plage, prévenue par Sonya qui avait assisté à la scène. Elle vit le corps de son compagnon se faire malmener par les vagues et heurter un rocher lui faisant ainsi perdre connaissance. Elle cessa de respirer en voyant cela puis souffla quand elle vit qu'une vague l'avait propulsé hors de l'eau, au pied de la falaise mais Minho et Gally devaient agir vite car si le courant l'avait échoué là, il pouvait tout autant reprendre le corps de Thomas et ils le perdraient pour de bon ! Minho et Gally s'étaient donc dirigés vers le haut de la falaise dans l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer leur ami qui semblait en piteux état mais qui était surtout inconscient ! Gally se servit de lianes comme cordage et descendit Minho en rappel pour qu'il atteigne Thomas. L'ancien maton des coureurs finit par le rejoindre et put voir qu'il avait été tailladé à plusieurs endroits à cause des rochers. Une plaie sur son front l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle saignait beaucoup. Il vit Gally le rejoindre peu de temps après avec d'autres lianes afin de faire remonter Thomas. Ils le harnachèrent aussi solidement que possible et d'autres compagnons prirent le relai pour le remonter.

Lorsque Thomas fut ramené en haut de la falaise, Brenda l'y attendait déjà. Elle fut bouleversée en voyant le corps meurtri de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les immunes qui l'avaient remonté le posèrent avec précaution puis firent remonter Minho et Gally. Brenda vit que Thomas avait le dos en sang et aussi une grande plaie au front qui saignait encore. Elle prit un morceau de tissu qu'elle sortit de sa poche et appuya fort sur la plaie. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit que son homme ne respirait plus. Jorge, qui venait d'arriver, commença le massage cardiaque et Brenda le bouche à bouche devant les yeux ébahis de leurs amis. Après quelques minutes interminables, Thomas se remit à respirer de lui-même sans pour autant reprendre connaissance. La jeune femme prit alors les choses en main et le fit ramener à l'infirmerie avec Jorge pour l'assister. Ensemble, ils lui retirèrent ses habits et Brenda pria pour qu'il n'ait pas de blessures internes car si c'était le cas, non seulement ils n'avaient pas l'équipement adéquat mais elle-même n'avait que des notions médicales pour les bobos du quotidien et n'était pas chirurgienne ! Elle vit alors toutes les coupures qu'il avait dans le dos. Les rochers étant saillants, lorsqu'il s'était écrasé contre eux, ils l'avaient donc blessé à plusieurs endroits. Elle recousit certaines des plaies puis s'occupa de celle du front pour laquelle elle préféra prendre son temps pour faire de beaux points afin qu'il ne soit pas marqué à vie. Elle remarqua que ses côtes sur son flanc gauche avaient pris une couleur violacée, signe qu'il devait en avoir de fêlées voire cassées. Avec Jorge, ils lui mirent une bande bien serrée puis elle l'installa confortablement en attendant qu'il se réveille. Le fait qu'il ne reprenne pas conscience inquiétait Brenda mais elle gardait cela pour elle comme si, de ne pas le dire à voix haute, rendait la situation moins préoccupante.

* * *

La nuit tomba et elle se rapprocha de son blessé pour prendre son pouls quand elle s'aperçut que son front perlait anormalement. Elle posa le revers de sa main sur son front et comprit qu'il avait une forte poussée de fièvre du fait qu'il avait été en état de choc. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle savait les dégâts que pouvait provoquer une forte fièvre. Elle appela alors Gally et Minho et leur demanda de le ramener à la plage. La température de la nuit avait rafraîchi l'eau de l'océan et allait de ce fait, aider à faire tomber la fièvre. Les deux amis l'aidèrent immédiatement et emmenèrent Thomas comme demandé. Ils le portèrent à deux et le firent flotter dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils le sortirent de là, tous deux frigorifiés, mais au moins cela avait porté ses fruits puisque la fièvre était visiblement bien descendue, ce qui rassura Brenda. Ils ramenèrent le corps de Thomas et aidèrent la jeune femme à changer ses pansements puis Minho se proposa de veiller sur leur ami pour les prochaines heures. Brenda était tout d'abord récalcitrante mais le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait la chercher si besoin et qu'elle devait être en forme pour s'occuper de Thomas. Elle conclut rapidement qu'il avait raison puis alla se coucher dans la pièce d'â côté tandis que Gally repartait.

Thomas fut calme une bonne partie de la nuit puis Minho se rendit compte qu'il s'agitait. Il s'approcha pour voir s'il se réveillait mais il gigotait, sans doute sous l'effet de la fièvre. Il prit un linge qu'il trempa et posa sur le front de Thomas. Ce dernier chuchotait des mots que Minho avait peine à comprendre :

\- Je suis désolé mon ami… _dit Thomas, à moitié endormi_.

\- Hey Thomas, c'est Minho. Reste calme et repose-toi.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ça Newt ?

\- Newt n'est pas là Thomas…

\- J'aurais peut-être pu te sauver ! Pourquoi tu m'as faire faire ça ?

\- Thomas, de quoi tu parles ? _demanda Minho, finalement intrigué_.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à appuyer sur la gâchette Newt ? J'aurais pu…

Mais Thomas ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il repartit dans l'inconscience. Minho le regarda, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Thomas avait revu Newt et apparemment, il l'aurait tué ! Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela, Thomas devait divaguer, ce n'était pas possible, il le connaissait, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça à Newt ! Mais en y réfléchissant, cela expliquerait le comportement plus qu'inquiétant de son ami depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il s'agissait de Brenda qui avait assisté à la scène, étant autant bouleversée que lui après ce que Thomas venait d'avouer. Minho se leva alors, resta un court instant à regarder Brenda. Elle perçut une immense peine mais tout autant de la colère dans les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier partit alors subitement sans qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Au petit matin, voyant que son homme avait toujours de la fièvre, elle alla dans les bois pour récupérer des galets rafraichis par la rosée du matin. Elle les rapporta et les disposa contre le corps de Thomas. Cette fraicheur le fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey, Tom…

\- Teresa ?

\- Non, c'est Brenda.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifier pour moi.

\- Mon amour, réveille-toi…

\- C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce soir-là…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je suis fatigué de voir mes amis mourir et toi, tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi… D'abord Chuck et maintenant toi, tout ça pour me protéger… Pourquoi je suis toujours là et pas vous ? _finit-il en sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscience_.

Brenda avait les larmes aux yeux. Entendre Thomas dire qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre lui fendit le cœur. Il portait tellement de poids sur ses épaules ! Lui qui n'avait jamais rien demandé. La chancelière l'avait pourtant bien prévenu que Thomas avait une empathie surdimensionnée, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses amis, mais le voir dans une telle détresse émotionnelle était bouleversant et ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avec Minho n'allait pas arranger les choses !

Plus tard dans la matinée, Thomas commençait à reprendre connaissance. Tout son corps n'était que douleur et ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux semblait relever de l'exploit alors il attendit doucement que son corps se réveille. En attendant, il entendit deux voix qu'il connaissait bien, il s'agissait de Jorge et Brenda. Au début, il ne percevait pas bien les mots puis ils furent de plus en plus distincts :

\- Je ne sais pas comment je peux l'aider Jorge, il souffre tellement de la mort de ses amis !

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps…

\- Ca fait trois mois et ça empire ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, cela risque d'être pire ! Ecoute, la chancelière avait paré à toute éventualité sauf celle-là ! Sa détresse émotionnelle est telle que je ne sais pas s'il pourra la surmonter !

Thomas n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Brenda semblait parler de la chancelière, mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'il voulait continuer à feindre le sommeil, une douleur le prit dans les côtes, ce qui le fit involontairement grogner. Aussitôt, Brenda se rapprocha de lui et Jorge disparut pour prévenir les autres du réveil de leur ami. Le jeune homme finit donc par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Salut toi, _dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son homme_. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, _répondit-il en essayant de se lever_.

\- Oula, on se calme ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te lever de sitôt ! Essaie de t'asseoir pour commencer.

Thomas s'assit alors tout doucement. Il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Brenda lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et le sauvetage qu'ils avaient dû organiser pour le ramener sur la terre ferme. Après quelques minutes, Gally, Frypan et Aris arrivèrent pour avoir des nouvelles de leur ami. Thomas leur répondit, avec le sourire bien que la fatigue pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Il aperçut alors Minho au loin, regardant dans sa direction mais la façon dont il l'observait glaça le sang de Thomas. Brenda s'en rendit compte et demanda aux autres de le laisser se reposer à présent. Thomas vit Minho partir et tenta de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre mais ses douleurs le calmèrent aussitôt et il se serait écroulé par terre si Brenda ne l'avait pas rattrapé et reposé sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair lorsque je t'ai dit que tu as des coupures partout dans le dos et plusieurs côtes fêlées ? _dit Brenda_.

\- Désolé mais je voulais voir Minho. La façon dont il m'a regardé, je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas amical !

\- Thomas… _dit-elle, gênée_.

\- Quoi ? _demanda-t-il, intrigué_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cette nuit, c'est Minho qui t'a veillé et… tu as parlé dans ton sommeil.

\- Oh… et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, _répondit-il, presque effrayé de la réponse qu'il attendait_.

\- Tu as parlé de… Newt.

\- Non… _souffla-t-il_. Tu étais là ?

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, oui.

\- Est-ce que j'ai… _commença-t-il, ne voulant pas finir sa phrase_.

\- Oui.

\- Oh non, je dois lui parler, _continua-t-il en tentant de se lever, en vain_.

\- Je comprends mais pas maintenant, pas dans l'état où tu es.

\- Je dois absolument le voir !

\- Je sais mais non seulement tu n'es pas en condition, mais je pense que lui-même n'a pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Laisse-lui du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Ecoute, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais je te connais suffisamment pour dire que si tu as fait ce que tu as avoué, c'était forcément parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Thomas, n'oublie jamais ça !

Mais Thomas n'écoutait déjà plus Brenda. Elle l'aida à se rallonger puis il se mit sur le côté, choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait avoué à Minho avoir tué Newt alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais rien lui dire à ce sujet.

* * *

Après deux jours à l'infirmerie, Thomas ne tenait plus en place. Physiquement, il allait mieux mais il n'avait pas vu Minho depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu à son réveil et cette situation était intenable pour lui. Depuis, il avait eu le temps de bien réfléchir à la situation et sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix et qu'il allait devoir tout raconter à Minho. Ne tenant plus, il réussit à obtenir l'accord de Brenda pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, elle l'avait sermonnée afin qu'il ne présume pas de ses forces et surtout qu'il se repose mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature ! Il se rendit dans sa cabane, récupéra un petit papier et se dirigea vers la plage. Il avait absolument besoin d'air pur avant de se confronter à Minho. Il arriva, discuta avec quelques amis, ravis de voir qu'il allait mieux, et s'assit doucement sur le sable. Ses côtes le faisaient horriblement souffrir et à l'avenir, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'océan ! Il ferma les yeux, l'air frais lui faisant du bien, et il profita de ce petit moment de plénitude jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage d'échanger des mondanités mais il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Minho. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, non sans douleur, mais il ne préféra rien dire et laissa son ami engager la conversation. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

\- Quand tu avais de la fièvre, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Tu as dit que tu avais tué Newt.

Thomas resta silencieux. Le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de Minho lui fit revivre cet instant traumatisant qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir bordel ! _dit Minho en haussant le ton_. C'était mon ami à moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Thomas ferma les yeux un bref instant, comme pour se donner du courage. Il sortit alors un petit papier de sa poche et le donna à son ami. Ce dernier regarda les quelques mots inscrits dessus. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Newt. Ces mots choquèrent le jeune homme « Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi ».

\- Il m'a donné ce mot quand on s'est échappé du WICKED mais il m'a dit de ne le lire que quand le moment serait venu. Et puis tout est arrivé tellement vite que je l'avais oublié jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Newt dans l'hôtel des fondus. C'est à cause de cette lettre, que je n'avais pas lu à l'époque, qu'il était en partie tant agressif et qu'il m'en voulait. Et quand je l'ai lu, j'ai eu comme le sentiment d'avoir complètement laissé tomber notre ami.

\- Quand l'as-tu revu ?

\- En revenant d'avoir vu Vince, juste avant de me rendre au WICKED. Il était avec d'autres fondus en ville. Je me suis retrouvé confronté à lui. Il était encore quelque peu lucide mais pas longtemps. Tu l'aurais vu, Minho… _continua-t-il, le regard triste_. On a fini par se battre, il a pris mon arme et l'a posée sur son front et il m'a demandé de tirer. J'ai d'abord refusé mais il m'a supplié Minho, il souffrait tellement ! Et j'ai fini par…

Thomas mit son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il était parcouru par de violents sanglots. Le dire de vive-voix rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse. Minho resta silencieux, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir. Il attendit quelques instants que Thomas se calme :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que j'ai honte de moi Minho ! Non seulement je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver mais en plus je l'ai assassiné ! _dit-il en se levant aussi vite que son corps le pouvait_. Comment je peux vivre avec ça ! J'ai tué notre ami ! _termina-t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche alors que les larmes recommençaient à tomber sur ses joues_.

Après quelques instants, il se calma et regarda son ami. Ce dernier ne disait rien, impassible.

\- Dis quelque chose s'il te plait, _dit Thomas_.

Minho le regarda puis partit. Thomas resta planté là où il était, ne sachant pas comment il devait interpréter le manque de réaction de son ami. Il se laissa alors retomber sur le sable, le cœur meurtri.

Thomas rentra dans sa cabane au coucher du soleil. Quand il y pénétra, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Brenda qui comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait être épuisé, comme s'il avait couru des heures.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- J'ai tout dit à Minho, _répondit-il, le regard fixé sur le sol_.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander comment cela s'était passé, il suffisait de voir dans quel état il était ! Elle le prit alors simplement dans ses bras. Thomas se laissa faire, soulagé de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort. Il l'entoura aussi de ses bras et la serra fort puis après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent.

\- Viens manger un morceau…

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Brenda n'insista pas, comprenant dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait son homme. Elle décida alors de le laisser un peu seul pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle le rejoignit une heure plus tard et même s'il était vraiment épuisé, il ne dormait pas. Il était simplement allongé en contemplant le toit de la cabane comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et se colla à lui tout en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Il l'entoura de ses bras et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Au petit matin, Brenda avait difficilement réussi à lui faire avaler un fruit et du lait de coco puis elle lui demanda de rester se reposer puisqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle tomba sur Minho qui arriva devant leur cabane. Brenda le prit alors à part avant que Thomas ne le voit :

\- Minho, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit hier mais si c'est pour en remettre une couche, fais demi-tour.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je l'aime et je ne peux pas rester là à le regarder dépérir moralement parce que tu l'accuses d'avoir tué Newt.

\- Je ne viens pas pour lui dire ça.

\- Oh… Tu ne vas pas l'accabler de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je veux juste lui parler, promis.

\- Très bien mais que les choses soient claires : si tu lui fais du mal, je t'en ferai aussi, et ne doute pas une seconde que je ne le ferais pas !

\- Oh mais je te crois tigresse !

Brenda sourit, finalement amusée par la répartie de Minho puis elle partit à ses occupations sur le camp. Le jeune homme entra alors dans la cabane et se retrouva face à Thomas. Ce dernier semblait en effet très fébrile et fatigué. Minho fut alors prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité envers son meilleur ami. Il avait tendance à oublier à quel point Thomas prenait les choses à cœur et sa réaction de la veille avait dû profondément le perturber.

\- Assieds-toi, on croirait que tu vas t'écrouler, _commença Minho tandis que Thomas s'exécutait_. J'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier soir et je dois dire que je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit au sujet de Newt.

Thomas accusa le coup. Bien sûr que Minho lui en voulait, il avait tué son meilleur ami ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il baissa donc la tête, comme un enfant pris sur le fait, ce que comprit immédiatement Minho.

\- Thomas, regarde-moi, _dit-il alors que son ami remontait la tête_. Si je t'en veux, c'est aussi parce que tu n'avais pas à porter le poids de cette culpabilité tout seul ! Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce que tu as dû faire à Newt, jamais ! Tu n'avais pas le choix. Et puis pour tout t'avouer, je sais pertinemment pourquoi Newt te l'a demandé, et non pas à moi.

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda Thomas, intrigué_.

\- Parce qu'il savait que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire, je n'ai pas assez de cran pour ça. Alors merci d'avoir pu être là quand il a eu besoin de toi.

Thomas le regarda, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre ces paroles ? C'était comme une rédemption pour lui. Il se remit debout et prit son ami dans ses bras.

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? _demanda-t-il en desserrant leur étreinte._

\- Tu as vécu l'enfer, il est temps que tu retrouves la paix mon ami, _ajouta Minho_.

Thomas resta un moment à regarder son meilleur ami tandis que les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Minho le reprit dans ses bras, le laissant ainsi évacuer les mois de souffrance morale qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

Après le départ de Minho, Thomas partit s'allonger et s'endormit presque immédiatement, comme si les paroles de son ami l'avaient libéré d'un enfer qu'il vivait depuis maintenant trois mois. Il se réveilla en début d'après-midi et vit sur la table une note de Brenda lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller et qu'il y avait de quoi prendre son repas dans le garde-manger. Il sourit, touché de l'attention qu'elle lui portait. En y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il devait se rattraper auprès de Brenda. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même mais elle l'avait toujours soutenu, elle était son roc, malgré le sacrifice de Teresa qui pesait lourd sur leur couple. En effet, elle savait qu'avec Thomas, ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses, ne serait-ce que la télékinésie ! Brenda savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec l'ombre de Teresa mais Thomas ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente un quelconque malaise car tout ceci appartenait au passé et il voulait tourner la page, profiter de l'instant présent avec elle. Il se décida à la rejoindre à l'infirmerie mais tandis qu'il s'y dirigeait, il passa devant la falaise et vit Gally, assit à regarder l'horizon. Thomas réfléchit un instant et pensa que Gally avait dû se sentir coupable de la mort de Chuck, de la même manière que lui avec Newt. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui et il se dit qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils avaient combattu le WICKED ensemble et ce n'était pas rien ! Il s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Salut Gally, _dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés_.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- En effet. J'ai cru comprendre que les remerciements étaient de mise. Si tu n'avais pas été là avec Minho, je ne serais peut-être pas avec toi en ce moment même.

\- Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- C'est vrai… Gally ?

\- Ouais.

\- Comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de Chuck ?

\- C'est du passé Thomas…

\- Je l'ai accepté, en effet… et toi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai pu avoir une vision différente des choses et je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais blâmé pour la mort de Chuck en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Ouais, j'ai quand même lancé le couteau.

\- Ce n'était pas toi. Je suis désolé de m'être acharné sur toi. Je sais ce qu'est le poids de la mort de quelqu'un de proche, maintenant plus que jamais, _dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux_. Je voulais juste te dire ça, _finit-il en se levant et en posant la main sur l'épaule de Gally_. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Brenda.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est bien elle.

\- Je m'en occupe, t'inquiète, _dit-il en s'éloignant_.

\- Thomas ?

\- Oui ? _répondit-il en se retournant_.

\- Merci.

Thomas lui sourit en faisant un petit signe de la tête et reprit sa route. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il ne trouva qu'Aris. Ce dernier lui dit que Brenda était partie chercher des herbes médicinales dans la forêt. Thomas fut surpris, étonné que sa compagne ait de telles connaissances en botanique ! Elle l'étonnait tous les jours un petit peu plus. Elle méritait vraiment qu'il la traite comme une princesse. Il prit alors la direction du sentier menant aux bois afin de lui faire une surprise. Il se sentait mieux, ses blessures guérissant et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensa enfin qu'il aurait le droit au bonheur. Il avança silencieusement quand il entendit Brenda chuchoter. Il s'arrêta alors, tous ses sens en alerte et se rapprocha, sans faire de bruit. Il finit par l'apercevoir dans un coin du bois qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'espionna, la tentation étant trop forte : Brenda ouvrit une cage où se trouvait un oiseau, visiblement un pigeon. Elle regarda aux alentours si personne ne l'observait et mit un petit papier dans un cartouche prévu à cet effet sur la patte du volatile. Elle le sortit alors de la cage, lui fit un baiser sur la tête et lui dit « Pars rejoindre la chancelière » puis elle le fit s'envoler. Thomas l'observa, ne sachant quoi penser puis il repassa dans son esprit la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre elle et Jorge lors de son réveil après son accident. Brenda avait parlé de la chancelière comme si tout avait été organisé longtemps en avance, comme un scénario. La jeune femme repartit alors ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Thomas rejoignit à la hâte la cage de l'oiseau tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tout ceci devait être une orchestration. Avait-il été, une fois encore, manipulé ? Et Brenda, était-elle une taupe, ainsi que Jorge ? L'avait-elle au moins aimé ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Une fois de plus.


End file.
